User talk:Shockfreeze
Hi, this is where you can leave me messages, obviously. I tend to reply where the message was left first, so check back. 06:41, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, PM waiting. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 12:37, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Glad you added guidelines! I added a cat on NightClan. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 07:55, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Main page ...looks awesome! And I'm glad you got help! Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 03:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Submission format Yo Loud, I've changed the format for cat submissions. See if it is better. I''ll redo every submisison. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 08:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC)'' Nice, Alty. BTW, what's Rank 5? 22:04, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't know what's a rank, so I just typed what came into my mind! XD Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 08:29, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Clan ranks... Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Queen, Medicine Cat, Medicine Cat Apprentice, Deputy, Leader. Outside of the Clans, there's Kittypets, Loners, and Rogues. 02:06, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Title Bar and Pics Hey Loud, I was just wondering if you wanted me to add anything to that title bar thing under 'Territory' and 'Camp' or anything else and if you need me to do anymore pic searching? If you need anything, i'm sure we can sort it out. Hope I can help! You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 22:41, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Add images, I'll upload what I have. Link the pics on my talk later. 22:50, September 19, 2013 (UTC) What pics do you still need? You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 22:51, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Refer this, Hawk: User_blog:Loudclaw/To-Do_List. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 08:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello Just found this wiki and I like it could I join it?Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:57, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but keep your characters original. 17:59, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Loud~! I made my cat (ran out of ideas, so I based her off my character on SERP 'cos, like, Dessch is awesome), so can you accept her, please? Thanks! :3 this is a section headline... i think i have no idea how to use this, lol may i join this wiki? (ill try and make a cat) EDIT: oops sorry, forgot the thing FlamingFirehound (talk) 21:03, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorry Sorry about the gathering thing. I didn't try to do anything wrong. Also do you know anyone for the user of the month? Plus thank you for making this wiki.Crowy I'm a monster 14:06, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to try to become more active here... so yeah... XD -Crane You still online? 03:28, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Yo 00:53, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Meet Me Hey Loud! Meet me here at the chat. We need to talk. --Flying the Sky Above (talk) 14:04, June 28, 2014 (UTC) oh wow i haven't been in a while, but I'm here. I'm here (: Crowy Happy Birthday Uncle Mark!! Love you♥ 20:31, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey, how do I know if my character's been accepted? It's been a while, and I've gotten nothing. :) Wavesplash (talk) 03:47, March 5, 2016 (UTC)